The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a ready-for-use catch pit comprising a sump and a wall element placed on the sump, wherein the sump or the wall element is provided with at least a cottering or sleeve joint suitable for the connection of a sewage drain; wherein during manufacture of the catch pit, when the sump or the wall element is poured, a removable profile component is incorporated in the wall element; and wherein after the wall element is set, the profile component is removed, producing an orifice in the sump or the wall element for receiving the cottering or sleeve joint.
Such a method of manufacturing a catch pit is known from DE-A-25 53 388. The catch pit manufactured according to this citation is rectangular in shape, rendering the manufacture of the orifices that are intended to receive the cottering or sleeve joint fairly easy. The connection of the cottering or sleeve joint according to DE-A-25 53 388 is cone-shaped in order to adapt to different circumstances that may exist when connecting the catch pit to a sewage drain.
DE-A-21 50 019 also teaches a rectangularly-shaped catch pit with provisions for connecting a sewage drain according to the known art. When applying this known art in the manufacture of a catch pit having a substantially cylindrical shape, this poses severe problems which will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1(a)-(i).
The method of manufacturing a catch pit with a diameter of 1000 mm is explained by means of FIGS. 1(a)-((i), which catch pit is provided with a sleeve having a diameter of 500 mm. FIGS. 1(a) and (b) show a top view and cross-sectional side view of a wall element 1 intended for a catch pit. FIG. 1(c) shows the situation wherein the wall element 1 is provided with an orifice 2. In and around the orifice 2 an attachment 3, an insert piece 4, and a pipe element 5 is provided, as shown in FIGS. 1(d) and (e) in a cross-sectional side view and top view. FIGS. 1(f) and (g) once again show in cross-sectional side view and top view the assembly of the wall element 1, the attachment 3, the insert piece 4 and the pipe element 5. By way of completion and in order to connect the parts, they will be concreted in as indicated by arrow 6. After this operation the floor 7 is poured, see FIG. 1(h). FIG. 1(i) shows the ready catch pit. This known method entails difficult work conditions associated with the pouring of the floor 7, putting in the steel elements 3, 4 and 5 which are heavy of themselves, and in particular the necessity of using heavy concrete ribs to fit into the recesses between the wall element and the cottering or sleeve joint. Also the complexities of the shape of the orifice require that in the manufacturing method according to the state of the art, quite thick wall elements must be used in manufacturing the substantially cylindrical catch pit.
The object of the invention is now to provide a method for manufacturing a catch pit, which manufacturing method is greatly simplified and with which it is possible to use wall elements having much reduced thicknesses.
According to the invention, a method of manufacturing a catch pit having a substantially cylindrical shape is proposed, wherein the profile element is incorporated in the cylindrical wall element thereby following its curvature, which profile element is provided with a protrusion extending into the catch pit""s interior so as to cause that after the profile element""s removal, the orifice narrows in steps toward the interior, defining a sideways extending rim, and that the cottering or sleeve joint is placed onto the sideways extending rim of the orifice. This provides the advantage that instead of making suitable arrangements to the catch pit""s wall as is required in the prior art, the cottering or sleeve joint may be adapted to receive differing diameters of sewage drains. The manufacturing process of the catch pit can therefore remain unchanged, which provides clear benefits over the prior art, which would require complex rearrangements in the manufacturing of the catch pit per se.
Correspondingly, the catch pit manufactured according to the invention is characterized in that the sump or the wall element is provided with an orifice which narrows in steps toward the interior, defining a sideways extending rim, and that the cottering or sleeve joint is placed onto the sideways extending rim of the orifice.